Gantry cranes run on parallel crane rails that are installed along the ends of the crane bridge. The crane bridge runs between two mutually parallel crane head carriers on which the crane wheels are rotatably seated. A distinction is made between the crane wheels, which absorb the load and are therefore the actual crane wheels, and guide rollers, which hold the crane head carriers on the rail. Out of concern for wear on the rail head, the lateral guidance should not be performed via the crane wheel, i.e., its wheel flanges should not come into contact with the crane head. That would result in a sliding friction that would cause the wheel flange or the rail head to wear prematurely. However, the guide rollers avoid such sliding friction.
For the guide rollers to be able to perform their function, they must be oriented with precision. The adjusted position of the guide rollers should ultimately be assured by positive engagement.
The problem to which the present invention is directed is to provide a guide roller arrangement that enables positively engaged fixation of a correct adjustment position of the guide rollers.